Marionnette
by MiticSky
Summary: Petit one-shot sur ce que pense Ciel par la suite de la saison deux. "Maitre de son destin ? La bonne blague..." - Plus petit résumé que je puisse faire x) /!\Spoiler saison 2/!\


Hello ! Hello ! Bon c'est ma première "fiction" Black butler ^^

Enfin bref, Bonne lecture ^^

_**Disclamer :** _Les personnages sont à Yana Toboso, moi je n'ai eu que l'idée :)

* * *

Je ne suis qu'une marionnette. Quoi ? C'est vrai non ? Je regarde simplement les choses en face. Qu'ai-je vraiment décidé de moi-même dans ma vie ? La réponse est claire : rien. Mon pacte direz-vous ? Haha ! Certainement pas ! J'ai accepté de passer un pacte parce que c'était le seul moyen de m'en sortir et de me venger. Si on ne m'avait pas rabaissé comme du bétail, jamais je n'aurais fait ce pacte. Et encore, si Sebastian n'était pas apparut, aurais-je osé invoquer un diable pour faire un pacte ? Tout n'est que concours de circonstances. Qui a déjà pris une décision libre de toute circonstance ? Personne.

J'ai peut-être décidé de me venger, c'est vrai… Mais ce désir de vengeance, n'était-ce pas qu'un désir d'avoir un prétexte pour passer ce pacte afin en réalité de vivre encore un peu ? Je ne sais même plus aujourd'hui… Trop d'années se sont écoulées. Pourquoi j'y repense encore d'ailleurs ? Dans une éternité je serais toujours là… Mais ce désir de vivre, ou devrais-je dire, survivre s'est instantanément brisé quand j'eu compris que quoi qu'il advenait, je ne mourrais pas. Enfin, sauf si un shinigami qui veut tuer un démon passe par là… Et encore ! Sebastian serait encore là pour me protéger. Tellement ennuyant... Cette vie n'est plus qu'ennuie.

Je ne suis qu'une marionnette. C'est vrai, pourquoi s'en cacher ? Je croyais être le maitre du diable… Mais n'était-ce pas le diable le maitre ? Car quoi qu'il arrive, c'est le diable qui vous dévore, quoi que vous fassiez ! Les démons jouent tellement avec les mots qu'en les utilisant bien, elles peuvent guider nos actions. La preuve : c'est Sebastian qui m'a laissé penser qu'Alois Trancy était celui dont je devais me venger ! Je me souviens la colère que j'avais eue en réalisant que je m'étais fait manipulé par des mots.

- POURQUOI NE PAS M'AVOIR DIT QUE JE ME TROMPAIS ?! avais-je hurlé à Sebastian.

- Mais parce que vous ne m'avez en rien demandé si c'était le cas, my lord, avait-il répondu.

- Même en tuant Trancy de mes mains, ma vengeance n'aurait pas été complète et tu aurais quand même osé prendre mon âme !

- Parce que vous vous étiez vengé. Cependant, ayant oublié votre vengeance, alors il n'aurait pas été juste que je vous prenne votre âme alors que vous n'aviez pas le sentiment de vous être venger.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu l'expliquer plutôt ?!

- Vous ne me l'aviez pas demandé, avait-il sourit.

Je ne suis qu'une marionnette. C'est toujours la même excuse avec Sebastian : Vous ne me l'aviez pas demandé ! J'en ai mare de cette réponse ! C'est comme lorsque que je lui ordonne quelque chose et qu'il me répond : C'est un ordre ? Il devrait très bien le savoir ! Les démons savent y faire en parole. De vrais orateurs ! Il est clair que dans le domaine je manque cruellement d'expérience… Mais de toute façon, je ne pense pas être capable un seul jour de manipuler quelqu'un par la parole. J'ai essayé un nombre incalculable de fois avec Sebastian mais il comprenait directement.

Je ne suis qu'une marionnette. Je ne tire jamais les ficelles. Enfant, c'est les parents qui décident à notre place. C'est un peu eux qui nous aiguillent sur la route. D'ailleurs qui est-ce qui a choisi ma fiancée (ou plutôt ex-fiancée…) ? Mes parents. Et c'est valable pour tous pleins de petits exemples. Ensuite, ce fut mon diable. Dans mes enquêtes, c'est lui qui me mettait sur les pistes et puis j'osais être fier de moi pensant que ça m'était venu tout seul ! Il m'a fallut tout ce temps pour m'en rendre compte… Minable ! Lors de mes enquêtes, le criminel peut aussi tirer sur les ficelles laissant de fausses pistes ou nous induisant en erreur. Le meilleur marionnettiste est quand même l'Etat ! Enfin ça laissons tomber…

Je ne suis qu'une marionnette. Même devenir un démon, on l'a décidé pour moi. Foutu Alois ! Et dire qu'il osé me narguer alors qu'on était piéger tout les deux dans mon corps. Il voulait peut-être se venger de son démon et par la même occasion priver toute personne de mon âme qui était soit disant une des plus belles… Mais moi, je n'avais rien demandé à personne ! Jamais je n'ai voulu être un démon ! L'accepter m'est encore difficile. Ne plus manger est un supplice. Ne plus dormir et faire cauchemar ou rêve rajoute de l'ennuie. Ne plus jamais avoir de contact fixe… Ne plus jamais avoir l'occasion de voir ses parents aux Enfers. Mes parents au paradis ? Peut-être ma mère… Pas mon père. Les chiens de garde de la Reine doivent tous être aux Enfers. Nous n'hésitons pas à tuer si nécessaire et nous ne regrettons pas.

L'une des choses les plus durs fut de tourner le dos au passé et je n'y arrive pas encore très bien. Sebastian me dit que dans quelques centaines d'années je ne me souviendrais même plus de cette vie et peut-être même que je ne me souviendrais plus de mon prénom. Moi, je ne pense pas. Cette histoire me reste tellement en travers de la gorge !

Je ne suis qu'une marionnette. Qui contrôle vraiment son destin ? Tout le monde est manipulé par tout le monde. Je manipule, tu manipules, il manipule, nous manipulons, vous manipulez, ils manipulent. C'est aussi simple que cela. Les files, des marionnettes que nous sommes, s'entrecroisent, s'entremêlent, font des nœuds inextricables. Les marionnettes ont des marionnettes et ainsi de suite jusqu'à l'infinis.

Je ne suis qu'une marionnette.

C'est aussi simple que cela.

Tout le monde est une marionnette…

A part les démons, peut-être… ?

Mais là encore, je suis l'exception.

* * *

Voilà voilà ^^ J'espère que ce one-shot vous aura plus :) Laissez une revieuw pour marquer votre passage et puis ça fait toujours plaisir :D

Merci dans tous les cas d'avoir lu :)


End file.
